Although a conventional vehicle alarm can notify a vehicle owner within hearing range of an audible alarm horn or siren output, it does not have any mechanism for alerting a vehicle owner out of hearing range when an intruder or vehicle thief is attempting to burglarize or steal the vehicle. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a cell phone activation circuit that was triggerable by a vehicle alarm system that could initiate a dialing sequence on a vehicle cell phone. In addition, because it may be desirable to dial either a cell phone or beeper number, it would be a benefit to have such a cell phone activation circuit that included a key pad to allow a user to enter one or more user selected dialing numbers. It would also be a benefit if the cell phone activation circuit included mode select circuitry to allow a user to select between a pager mode and a cell phone mode, and that included audio output circuitry for generating an audio message from stored digital audio message data stored within a digital audio memory.